girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpdiderp/Pessimistic...
Okay, I know I'm being a little pessimistic, but Disney is honestly not the right place for this show. Obviously I would have complete faith in the cast (all the additions seem great) and Michael Jacobs, but I think Disney will make everything too censored and Disney-ey. The great thing about BMW was all the real, relevent values and lessons we learned. Yeah, the first season was a bit "goofy" because the cast was young, but still it was less censored than the first season of GMW will inevitably be. In one of the first episodes, Eric says something on the phone like, "wear a turtle neck, no one will notice." and then turns to his mom and says "yeah, I sucked neck." Do you think Disney would air something like that? Even something so meaningless it would go over the kids heads? Of course they wouldn't. And then later that season, Eric gives a speech to the 6th grade class, talking about peer pressure, high school, drugs, alcohol, sex. These are REAL topics, that I'm sure every kid in this new generation would be grateful to learn about. But Disney could never get away with teaching those relevant lessons. Or season 2-- the project about love and sex-- and Cory and Topanga fall asleep together and everyone thinks they had sex and Cory is a god. Ha, like Disney could say that. Even early on, these mature lessons were taught- don't treat women like objects, be yourself, be honest. Then, remember the episode where Cory thinks Shawn is sleeping with a girl, but really he's protecting her from her abusive father? But Cory feels pressure to go all the way with Topanga (because he believes his best friend has) when he doesn't know the truth yet, and when he finds out, he needs to keep the trust of his best friend so he doesn't make the best decision. That's something that could completely happen in real life. And then there's just Shawn's life. Was there ever a Disney channel character whose parents abandonned him? Ever one that lived in a trailer park? That taught kids how not everyone is so lucky, and to be grateful for what you have. How is that not an important lesson?? Remember that Thanksgiving episode where their parents can't get along because of the seperation of social classes? Disney doesn't do that. Furthermore, all the girls where flashy colorful clothes, and have new, clean, shiny houses. No signs of struggle anywhere. Anyone remember the episode where Cory feels bad for Shawn and gets him a basketball for Christmas but Shawn gets all defensive about it? That's real. That made the characters come alive. Shawn's alcohol abuse. Cory and Topanga's almost first time. Both these episode were banned from Disney. And that's because Disney is the wrong network. I don't care that they own ABC and "its the same". Disney's not the right network because of its reputation. Boy Meets World is about growing up--its in the title, and as much as I loved Lizzie Mcguire, Suite Life, Wizards, Raven, and Phil of the Future, they never grew up. I don't understand how they are going to make this show last long when the characters can't grow up. Also, because this show is about girls, its trickier to make them seem horny witnout being slutty. Girls are just as horny as they seem to be in like seasons 2 and 3 in BMW (trust me lol) but Disney can't just show them with a new guy each episode like in BMW. The closest recent-ish horny teenager was Drake from Drake and Josh and that was Nick, where they also said "boobs" and "sexy"-- ooooh too mature. I'm just saying, even the good old Disney isn't the best network for a show that should be reviewing mature topics. I'm positive Michael is doing the best he can with the restrictions he probably has, but I don't think this show will live up to the legacy of BMW. Category:Blog posts